


Three dads are better than none

by HeavyDicktion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDicktion/pseuds/HeavyDicktion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, Dean, Sam, and Claire all living in the bunker and being one big happy family because they deserve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three dads are better than none

A small black kitten entered the room, and after a few tiny, loud cries he jumped up onto the foot of the bed where Cas laid sleeping in what looked to be a pretty uncomfortable position.  
“What Westy?” Cas quietly groaned as he let out a small yawn.  
The kitten quickly ran up and sat on Cas’ chest, beginning to rub his face against him in attempts to be petted.   
Cas sighed slightly, his lips beginning to slip into a smile. “You’re such a doof.” His hand slowly reached up to stroke the little black demon as he looked to his left, noticing Dean was not asleep next to him.  
“One moment Westy.” Cas placed the kitten on the bed beside him as he stood and slowly pulled on the sweats that had been left on the floor the previous night.   
“Ok, come here.” He picked up Westy and staggered out of the room.

Cas turned into the kitchen, the kitten in hand. He placed him on the ground and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Morning sleeping beauty.” Dean said with a wink as he flipped the pancake in the pan.  
“I told you the smell of food would wake him up.” Sam chuckled as Claire begrudgingly slid him a dollar bill.  
“I didn’t sleep in that long….” Cas began, looking at the clock that read ‘11:00’. “What’s going on here?” He asked as he sat at the table, changing the subject.  
“Math.” Claire replied, seeming bored with her homework already.  
“Algebra,” Sam corrected,”and you still have fifteen problems to finish.”  
“Don’t hold your breath..” Dean muttered, walking up to the table with a plate of steaming pancakes.  
“Like you’d do any better.” Claire rolled her eyes as she replaced the book in front of her with a plate.  
“Hey, I don’t have to. You do.” Dean countered, placing a plate with a short stack in front of Cas, and then himself.  
Claire lightly clenched her jaw and slid a pancake onto her plate, then slowly reached across the table at the syrup. She then ate without looking up.  
Cas’ mouth twisted slightly, he didn’t like it when they acted like this, but he didn’t say anything as he began to eat his breakfast.  
“So….anyone have any plans today….Claire?” Sam tried to strike a conversation with the table after a few moments of awkward silence.  
“No.” She quietly replied in between bites.  
“Well we aren’t going to waste a saturday.” Dean interjected, a bite of food still in his mouth. “Who’s up for a movie?.... Lake trip?....C’mon guys help me out here.”  
“I think a trip to the lake would be fun.” Cas nodded, turning his attention to the other two to hear their opinion.  
“I think that is a wonderful suggestion.” Sam said with a slight smile, he then turned to his right. “Claire?”  
She gave a slight shrug and continued eating.  
“I’ll give you an extra day to get your homework done.”  
Claire’s eyes darted up to him, then quickly went back down. “I mean….it could be fun….I guess.”  
“The lake it is then. Be ready to go around 3?” Dean proposed as he stood with his and Cas’ plate, walking to the sink.  
“Sounds great.” Sam replied, leaning slightly back in his chair.  
“Can I invite someone?” Claire asked as she stood to take her plate in.  
The three looked to each other, each asking whether it would be the best idea through his expression.  
“I don’t see why not. Just make sure they are...considerate. I know how some of your friends can be…” Cas replied as he stood and wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist against the counter.  
“Thank you...I will…” Claire said as she quickly turned to walk out of the kitchen.  
“A-hem.” Sam eyed the Math book still on the table.  
Claire rolled her eyes with a quiet sigh as she turned with a smile. “Oh...I almost forgot…..Thank you.” She walked back and grabbed the book. With a slight nod to Sam she turned and half ran to her room.  
“And don’t forget to read Gatsby!” Sam called after her as he stood to refill his mug.  
“I am so glad I didn’t volunteer to play tutor.” Dean chuckled as he took a swig of coffee.  
“Please, I’m sure Cas would do a better job than you.” Sam countered as he poured.  
Cas reached down to pick up the cat that had walked up to him, pretending like he didn't hear Sam.  
“I don’t know what your damn obsession with that demon is.” Dean exclaimed, also not recognizing Sam’s comment.  
“He needs me.” Cas replied, lightly burying his face into West.  
“And I don’t know why I kiss that face when you do stuff like that....” Dean sneered, leaning over to kiss his cheek.  
“Hey if you’re going to be like that go back to your guys’ room.” Sam nagged, walking over to grab his laptop.  
“Would you mind rejoining me in bed for a bit before we go Dean?” Cas asked placing the cat back on the floor.  
Dean stretched and answered mid-yawn. “As long as you don’t bring that thing in their with us.”  
Cas smiled and slightly nodded, grabbing Dean’s hand and walking out of the room.  
“Don’t have too much fun in there. And don’t make us wait” Sam called to them not looking up from his computer.


End file.
